totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wiem, o czym ty myślisz
Wiem, o czym ty myślisz (ang. Greek Mix) to siedemnasta piosenka zaśpiewana w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Zaśpiewana została w Greckie Ruiny, przez Duncana i Gwen w duecie. Gdy Alejandro ich szpieguje, Duncan i Gwen omawiają wydarzenia z poprzedniego odcinka, kiedy Tyler zobaczył ich pocałunek w pokoju zwierzeń. Duncan wyjaśnia, że nie żałuje tego, a także, zastanawia się czy powinien o tym powiedzieć Courtney, czy nie. Druga część piosenki koncentruje się na samym wyzwaniu, gdy oboje spotykają niedźwiedzia. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Duncan: Wiem o czym ty myślisz, Myślę o tym też! Gwen: Ja nie wiem o czym myślisz, Więc może tak jest. Duncan: Tego co się stało, Żałować nie ma co! Gwen: Serio? Bo jeszcze o tym nie wie, sam wiesz przecież kto? Duncan: Między nami to rzecz! Gwen: Nie, bo ktoś na pewno już to wie! Duncan: Były zamknięte drzwi! I nie powinien tego widzieć wtedy nikt! Courtney: Duncan ma taki wspaniały głos. Nie słyszę tylko słów. Głośniej! Chris: Cicho! Duncan: Atmosferę! Oczyścić chcę! Gwen: Może nie teraz, Dziko-niedźwiedź tam jest! Duncan: Aaa! Ból, och, ból! To jest trudne zbyt! Gwen: Ale ciągnąć to dłużej! Szaleństwem może być! Duncan: Dziko-niedźwiedź mnie dopadł! Jakiś kanał to jest! Gwen: Dzięki niedźwiadku, Wygrałam już tę grę! |-| Tekst angielski = Duncan: I know what you're thinking, I'm thinking it too! Gwen: I'm not sure what you're thinking, So maybe that's true. Duncan: I don't know what happened, but I have no regrets. Gwen: For real? Or because you-know-who doesn't know yet? Duncan: Oh, it's just between us! Gwen: Not exactly. Someone made a fuss! Duncan: hey sure weren't meant to see! But that locked door couldn't secure our privacy-y-y-y! Courtney: He's got such a great voice. I can't make out the lyrics, speak up! Chris: Shush! Duncan: Fine! Let's do it! Let's clear the air! Gwen: Save it for later, look out for that bear! Duncan: Ahhh! The pain, the pain! Too much to explain! Gwen: We've gotta stop what we're doing! Cause this is just insane! Duncan: The boar-bear's got me! And that's seriously lame! Gwen: Thanks, mister boar bear, I guess I win this game! Ciekawostki Ogólne *Instrument na którym gra Szef Hatchet to buzuki. Ciągłości *To trzecia piosenka, zaśpiewana w duecie. Pozostałe to: O, Izzy i Ocalcie tę Totalną Porażkę! *Jest to druga piosenka, do której Chris udziela konkretnych instrukcji. Pierwszą jest Cygański rap. Stwierdza, że Duncan musi zaśpiewać całą piosenkę i że Gwen nie musi. *Jest to druga i ostatnia nie-podsumowująca piosenka, w której Heather nie ma żadnej kwestii. Pierwszą jest O, Izzy. **Przypadkowo obie piosenki były duetem, obie były śpiewane przez byłych finalistów i w obuch śpiewała Gwen. *Jest to jedna z wielu piosenek, które są śpiewane podczas wyzwania. Pozostałe to: Płyniemy tam, Kocham Paryż, Morska szanta, W Londynie, Owce trzeba strzyc, Lekcja chińskiego, Kondor, W hawajskim stylu, Musi się udać i Versus. Odniesienia *Rytm piosenki jest podobny do piosenki Glorii Gaynor, I Will Survive. *Jest to pierwsza piosenka, z nawiązaniami do mitologii greckiej. Drugą jest Versus. **Tyler jest przedstawiony jako Atlas, Tytan, który został ukarany za udział w tytanomachii na dźwiganie sklepienia niebieskiego na barkach gdzieś na dalekim zachodzie. **Courtney jest przedstawiona jako Terpsychora, Muza tańca (świadczy to lira którą trzyma). **Niedźwiedź jest ubrany jak Dzik erymantejski, duży i silny dzik, który terroryzował miasta. Błędy *Duncan stwierdza w tej piosence, że zamknięte drzwi nie były w stanie zabezpieczyć jego i Gwen prywatności. Jednak drzwi w poprzednim odcinku, nie były zamknięte. *Kiedy Gwen zdejmuje medal z szyi niedźwiedzia, szarpie go po prostu w górę. Jednak mogła go zdjąć, tylko rozrywając wstążkę na której jest zawieszony medal. Ale gdy go zdjęła, wstążka jest całkowicie nienaruszona. Galeria Ogólne = Wiem,_o_czym_ty_myślisz_(01).png|"Wiem o czym ty myślisz, myślę o tym też!" Wiem,_o_czym_ty_myślisz_(02).png|"Ja nie wiem o czym myślisz, więc może tak jest." Wiem,_o_czym_ty_myślisz_(03).png|"Tego co się stało, żałować nie ma co!" Wiem,_o_czym_ty_myślisz_(04).png|"Serio? Bo jeszcze o tym nie wie, sam wiesz przecież kto?" Wiem,_o_czym_ty_myślisz_(05).png|"Między nami to rzecz!" Wiem,_o_czym_ty_myślisz_(06).png|"Nie, bo ktoś na pewno już to wie!" Wiem,_o_czym_ty_myślisz_(07).png|"Były zamknięte drzwi!" Wiem,_o_czym_ty_myślisz_(08).png|"I nie powinien tego widzieć wtedy nikt!" S03E14 Courtney i Sierra.png|"Duncan ma taki wspaniały głos. Nie słyszę tylko słów." Wiem,_o_czym_ty_myślisz_(09).png|"Głośniej!" S03E14 Cisza.png|"Cicho!" Wiem,_o_czym_ty_myślisz_(10).png|"Atmosferę! Oczyścić chcę!" Wiem,_o_czym_ty_myślisz_(11).png|"Może nie teraz, dziko-niedźwiedź tam jest!" Wiem,_o_czym_ty_myślisz_(12).png|"Aaa! Ból, och, ból! To jest trudne zbyt!" Wiem,_o_czym_ty_myślisz_(13).png|"Ale ciągnąć to dłużej!" Wiem,_o_czym_ty_myślisz_(14).png|"Szaleństwem może być!" Wiem,_o_czym_ty_myślisz_(15).png|"Dziko-niedźwiedź mnie dopadł! Jakiś kanał to jest!" Wiem,_o_czym_ty_myślisz_(16).png|"Dzięki niedźwiadku, wygrałam już tę grę!" |-| Błędy = S03E14_Jakim_cudem_Gwen_zdjeła_medal.png|Gwen zdjęła medal z szyi niedźwiedzia, nie rozrywając wstążki. Zobacz także Kategoria:Piosenki